My Ahjussi
by Han Min Hyo
Summary: Meski hubungan kita lebih terlihat seperti 'Kakek-Cucu', namun perbedaan usia tak akan menghalangi cinta kita. KrisMan (KrisxSooman)
1. Chapter 1

.

Ini adalah cerita tentang kita.

Dimana hanya ada aku, kamu, dan kita.

.

.

**Wu Yifan & Lee Sooman**

**KrisMan / FanSoo**

.

.

OOC, Typo(s), Unlogic(?)

FLUFF!

.

.

**MY AHJUSSI**

KrisMan Fanfiction

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, Let's Reading..

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC,**

**DO NOT READ MY FANFIC!**

.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

.

.

.

.

**JUST CLICK "BACK" IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**CONNECT!**

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**DISCONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IDENTIFYING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki dewasa nampak duduk termenung di kursi ruangannya dengan sebuah pigura foto yang berada di tangannya. Gurat kesedihan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Meski usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, namun kharisma yang dimilikinya tetap menguar. Bahkan beberapa keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya, seolah menambah kesan sexy dalam dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya lirih sambil mengelus perlahan foto tersebut dengan jemarinya. Ia tersenyum getir memandang gambar dirinya sendiri bersama dengan seorang pemuda tinggi, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum bahagia, dengan kekasihnya yang merangkul erat pundaknya.

Di dalam gambar tersebut, dirinya memakai sebuah kaos berwarna pink metalic dengan tulisan 'My Handsome Seme' dengan panah kearah kekasihnya. Sedangkan kekasihnya memakai kaos berwarna biru gothic (?) bertuliskan 'My Cute Ahjussi' dengan anak panah yang mengarah padanya.

Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar dari bibir ranumnya sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan pigura tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Terkadang ia menyesali keadaannya sekarang, dimana pekerjaan harus di nomor satukan sehingga membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia sebagai CEO dari SM Entertainment tentu sangat sibuk mengurusi artis-artisnya, sedangkan kekasihnya yang merupakan artis di bawah naungannya sendiri juga sangat sibuk menghadiri berbagai show dengan teman-teman satu grupnya.

Terkadang ia juga merasa minder dengan banyaknya fans dari kekasihnya. Banyak dari mereka yang cantik maupun tampan, juga jauh lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya yang telah termakan usia. Namun kenapa kekasihnya mau memilih dirinya dan tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga kini? Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa amat sangat bahagia dengan cintanya yang ternyata terbalas dan tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bibirnya melengkung tipis, membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut mengingat berbagai kejadian yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama dua tahun ini. Mungkin kekasihnya terlihat dingin diluar, namun sosok dinginnya seolah lenyap saat kekasihnya berada di sampingnya. Sifat lembutnya yang terpendam, menguar begitu saja saat mereka bersama berdua. Membuatnya merasa bahagia meskipun jarang sekali mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Greb..

"Ahjussi," mendadak tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum senang saat mengenali siapa pemilik suara berat namun sexy tersebut.

"Yifan?" tanya Sooman –sang ahjussi– dengan nada yang terdengar ragu sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Kris yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa kaget dan bahagia serasa tercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Of course," balas Kris singkat sambil balik menggenggam kedua tangan mungil milik Sooman. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain yang berada di dekatnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" pertanyaan bernada bahagia terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok kekasihnya yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Biar kejutan," balas Kris singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus perlahan punggung tangan Sooman. Mencurahkan segala rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama mereka berpisah. Bahkan beberapa detik setelah dirinya dan seluruh member EXO sampai di gedung SM, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kantor Sooman. Padahal bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuhnya amat kelelahan setelah perjalanan di pesawat selama berjam-jam.

"Harusnya kau istirahat," nasehat Sooman sambil mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Rasa lelahku langsung hilang saat bertemu ahjussi," Kris menatap dalam manik mata indah milik kekasihnya, sorotan kedua mata Kris memancarkan aura kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Haha, jangan menggombal, Yifan. Kau tahu kan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu?" berbanding terbalik dengan hati Sooman yang sebenarnya meletup-letup bahagia mendengar gombalan dari kekasihnya.

"Who's care? Bagiku ahjussi tetaplah kekasih yang kucintai," kali ini Sooman hanya terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Kris. Bukannya tidak mau, ia hanya sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

"Eum.. apa sore nanti ahjussi sibuk?" tanya Kris setelah beberapa saat lamanya melihat kekasihnya yang hanya terdiam membisu.

"Sepertinya tidak, Yifan. Ada apa?"

"Eumm.. itu, karena hari ini jadwal EXO free, aku ingin mengajak ahjussi untuk eumm.. jalan-jalan," Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur saja ia terlalu gugup untuk mengajak kekasihnya sekedar jalan-jalan. Jarang sekali mereka ada waktu untuk berduaan, jadi mumpung ada jadwal kosong, kenapa tidak ia lewatkan berdua bersama kekasihnya saja?

"Ehm.. baiklah. Kebetulan ahjussi juga tidak sibuk hari ini," sebisa mungkin Sooman berusaha untuk membuat nada bicaranya tetap stabil. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

'Yes!' batin Kris senang sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat di depan dadanya. Setelah ini ia akan membuat daftar rencana apa saja untuk menghabiskan sore indahnya bersama sang kekasih tercayang.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ahjussi. Akan kujemput jam empat nanti," Kris berdiri dan membungkuk sopan dihadapan kekasihnya, bagaimana pun kekasihnya tersebut adalah atasan yang harus ia hormati. Melihatnya Sooman hanya balas tersenyum lembut, Kris sangat sopan dan berbeda dengan remaja seusianya. Padahal bisa saja Kris bertindak seenaknya mengingat Sooman adalah kekasihnya.

"Dandan yang cantik, oke?" Kris sempat melayangkan winknya ke arah Sooman sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sooman yang kini terdiam membatu terpana oleh wink-wink-an (?) dari kekasih tamvannya.

.

.

_Tak perlu panggilan romantis seperti 'chagiya', cukup 'ahjussi' dengan suara beratmu mampu membuat hatiku meleleh._

.

.

Sooman nampak memandang penampilannya didepan cermin besar miliknya. Setelah mencoba berbagai pakaian miliknya yang menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengenakan kaos couplenya. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan sebuah jaket semi-formal berwarna hitam yang setidaknya cocok untuk lelaki seumurannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sooman kembali menghela nafas dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Setelahnya ia kembali mengecek penampilannya, tidak terlihat terlalu 'tua' tetapi juga tidak terlalu terlihat 'kontras' dengan sebagaimana umurnya.

"Aku benar-benar gugup," lirihnya sambil menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Mendadak jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Itu pasti Kris. Alias Yifan. Alias Kekasihnya. Alias pemuda yang dicintainya. Alias–

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

Demi Luhan, dirinya benar-benar merasa belum siap serta gugup.

"Ahjussi, aku dobrak nih!" teriak Kris dari luar pintu. Mendengar itu Sooman segera berlari panik menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu. Namun belum sempat Sooman memutar kenop pintunya..

BRUK..

"Ahjussi, where are you?" Kris memandang bingung ke seluruh ruangan Sooman yang terlihat kosong. Padahal jelas-jelas ia mendengar derap langkah kaki Sooman yang mendekat ke arah pintu sesaat sebelum ia mendobraknya.

Eh?

Jangan-jangan?

Dengan ragu Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar saat mendapati wujud kekasihnya yang gepeng (?) menempel di tembok.

"Astagfirullah, ahjussi!" panik Kris saat tubuh mungil Sooman limbung dan terjatuh ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Kris menangkap tubuh Sooman dan menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk membaringkannya ke sofa.

"Ahjussi.. ahjussi.. kumohon sadarlah.." tangan kanan Kris menepuk-nepuk perlahan pipi chubby milik kekasihnya, berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan segera sadar.

"Ahjussi, maafkan aku. Aku memang ceroboh!" panik Kris saat kedua mata Sooman masih terpejam dan tak kunjung sadar. Tangannya kini beralih ke pundak Sooman dan mengguncangnya agak keras.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ahjussi," racau Kris dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Sooman, kedua tangannya juga teralih untuk memeluk erat leher Sooman.

"Ouch!" terdengar gumaman lirih yang berasal dari bibir Sooman. Kris yang mendengarnya segera menegakkan tubuhnya, dan senyuman bahagia terukir diwajahnya saat melihat Sooman yang kini mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Tangan kanan Sooman mengelus perlahan keningnya sendiri, sepertinya sedikit benjol akibat benturan pintu tadi.

"Akhirnya ahjussi sadar. Aku benar-benar takut," ujar Kris dengan nada bahagia sambil membantu Sooman untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ahjussi terluka?" tanya Kris khawatir saat melihat tangan Sooman yang terus memegangi keningnya. Sooman hanya menggeleng perlahan. Jujur saja jidatnya sangat sakit akibat benturan pintu yang diakibatkan oleh kekasihnya itu, namun ia juga merasa sangat bahagia saat merasakan bahwa Kris kini sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Hanya sedikit benjol," Sooman sedikit meringis saat Kris mencoba memeriksa jidatnya dengan menyentuhnya perlahan.

Cup..

"Sudah merasa baik, kan?" mendadak jantung Sooman serasa terpompa sangat kencang, wajahnya memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus. Ia benar-benar tak menduganya. Kris barusan mencium keningnya dengan sangat lembut. Masih membekas bagaimana lembutnya bibir kekasih tamvannya saat menyentuh jidatnya, sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan.

Oh, bahkan dirinya sudah tak memperdulikan rasa linu di keningnya. Sungguh ia rela dihantam ribuan kali oleh pintu baja sekalipun, asalkan obat penawarnya adalah sentuhan lembut dari bibir sexy milik kekasihnya.

.

.

_Tak perlu 'French Kiss' untuk saling berbagi cinta, cukup dengan 'sentuhan' lembut dari bibirmu mampu membuatku terlena._

.

.

"Ternyata kita memang sehati," ujar Kris bahagia saat melihat Sooman yang juga mengenakan kaos couple mereka. Ternyata mereka kini sama-sama mengenakan kaos couple untuk acara jalan-jalan mereka, padahal tak ada perjanjian sama sekali diantara mereka untuk mengenakannya.

"Ayo kita ke pinggir pantai, ahjussi," setelah membenarkan posisi masker dan kacamata hitamnya, Kris segera menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sooman untuk menariknya ke pinggiran pantai. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka memang telah sampai di parkiran kawasan pantai menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Sooman.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pantai, mereka hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Mereka saling menikmati keberadaan pasangan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Tak jarang pandangan Sooman terarah pada tangan besar Kris yang terus menggenggamnya, seolah melindungi dan menjaganya. Padahal umur Kris jauh lebih muda darinya, tapi entah mengapa sosok Kris terlihat begitu dewasa dimatanya.

"Umma, lihat! Ada kakek-kakek yang jalan-jalan bareng cucunya," terdengar suara anak kecil yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Umma, aku kangen nenek~ Hiks.. hiks.." mendadak tangis anak kecil itu meledak. Ternyata ia sangat merindukan sosok neneknya yang telah lama meninggal.

Sooman merundukkan wajahnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Namun tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan saat mendengar ungkapan kalau dirimu lebih terlihat seperti kakek dari kekasihmu sendiri. Sebisa mungkin Sooman berusaha tak memperdulikannya, lagipula Kris juga sama sekali tak menanggapinya dan masih menarik tangan Sooman digenggamannya.

"Buset! Ada kakek-kakek pedopil!" kali ini terdengar suara dari seseorang yang mereka lewati. Lagi-lagi Sooman menundukkan wajahnya, namun kali ini lebih dalam. Jujur hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengarnya.

Greb..

"Tidak usah didengarkan," Kris tersenyum lembut sambil menutup erat kedua telinga Sooman dengan telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menonjok wajah pemuda yang seenaknya mengatai kekasihnya pedopil, namun ia tak mau membuat masalah. Bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang artis, dan ia tak mau membuat kekasihnya malu akibat perbuatannya yang bisa merusak reputasi perusahaan milik kekasihnya.

"Ayo, kita kesana, ahjussi," Kris segera merangkul pundak Sooman erat dan membawanya kembali melangkah setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah deathglare mematikan kearah pemuda yang barusan mengatai kekasihnya.

.

.

_Meski diriku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek pedopil, namun kau tetaplah semeku._

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N : Halooooo.. diriku adalah seorang KrisMan Shipper. Diriku juga penggemar Sooman centric. Diriku suka Sooman dipasangkan dengan siapapun. Apakah dirimu juga seorang Soomania?


	2. Chapter 2

.

Ini adalah cerita tentang kita.

Dimana hanya ada aku, kamu, dan kita.

.

.

**Wu Yifan & Lee Sooman**

**KrisMan / FanSoo**

.

.

OOC, Typo(s), Unlogic(?)

FLUFF!

.

.

**MY AHJUSSI**

KrisMan Fanfiction

.

.

"Ahjussi, ayo main air!" teriak Kris ceria dari kejauhan sembari berdadah ria kearah kekasihnya. Sooman yang duduk di batu besar pun tersenyum mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Kris yang berada di pinggiran pantai. Beginilah Kris, seluruh sifat-sifatnya yang selama ini terpendam akan menguar begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan Sooman.

"Yifan, kau ini seperti anak kecil," Sooman menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin saat melihat tingkah Kris sekarang. Lihat saja kedua kakinya yang kini bergoyang asik di air laut dengan celana yang terlipat hingga lutut.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, ahjussi," dengan iseng Kris mencipratkan segenggam (?) air laut bercampur pasir kearah Sooman, yang tepat mengenai seluruh wajahnya bahkan beberapa butir pasir masuk ke hidungnya. Remember! Telapak tangan Kris itu besar, jadi kapasitas air plus pasir digenggamannya juga pasti banyak.

"Ouch!" Sooman nampak mengucek kedua kelopak matanya, sepertinya butiran pasir yang dilempar Kris juga berhasil mengiritasi matanya.

"Ahjussi! Maafkan aku!" panik Kris saat tindakan cerobohnya kembali membuat kekasihnya teraniaya. Ia segera berlari kesusahan di air laut untuk menghampiri Sooman, namun saat tinggal selangkah lagi Kris berhasil memisahkan jarak diantara mereka, tiba-tiba..

**Byurr..**

Mendadak Sooman menyiramkan se-ciduk air laut tepat ke wajah kekasihnya. Yang jelas saja membuat Kris basah kuyup hingga baju bagian atasnya ikut basah. Eh, tunggu! Darimana Sooman mendapat ciduk bermotif kepala naga tersebut?

"Hohoho.. jangan remehkan aku, Yifan," kekeh Sooman saat melihat rambut kece kekasihnya kini terlihat nggrawuyang (?) dengan wajah datar yang melengkapinya. Oh, tidak! Sepertinya sifat kekanakan Kris kini mulai mengontaminasi sifat dewasa kekasihnya.

"Ahjussi.." geram Kris dengan suara berat serta wajah dinginnya. Kekehan Sooman sontak terhenti saat melihatnya, jujur terakhir kali ia melihat bentuk kekasihnya seperti ini adalah saat Kris membawanya ke dorm EXO, dimana seluruh member EXO berlomba berusaha mendekatinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari Kris yang terdiam memperhatikan mereka semua di pojokan ruangan.

"..aku tidak akan memaafkanmu,"

**BYUUR..**

Mendadak Kris menerjang tubuh mungil Sooman hingga keduanya tercebur ke dalam air laut. Beruntung mereka masih berada di bagian pinggir pantai, sehingga punggung Sooman terjatuh diatas pasir lembut dengan tubuh besar kekasihnya yang menindihnya.

Seluruh wajah Sooman yang sebelumnya tertutup sepenuhnya oleh air laut, kini mulai terlihat begitu air laut perlahan menyurut, menampakkan wajah dewasanya yang kini terlihat begitu absurd. Meski begitu, Kris sama sekali tak merasa ilfeel dengan bentuk Sooman sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu bermain," tepat setelah mengucapkannya, Sooman segera menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka kini berbalik dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh tinggi Kris. Kris yang tak mau kalah pun ikutan menggulingkan tubuh Sooman kembali, hingga kini mereka berdua terlihat saling bergulingan gaje di atas pasir yang kering.

Ber-alhamdulillah lah pada keadaan pantai yang kini telah sepi, sehingga tak ada yang memberi tatapan cengo ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sudah, aku lelah," Kris menumpukan masing-masing telapak tangannya diantara kepala Sooman, berusaha menahan kekasihnya agar tak menggulingkannya kembali. Butiran pasir menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuh dan wajah mereka, dan juga jangan lupakan keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup.

"Aku juga," balas Sooman dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, jelas saja dirinya kecapekan mengingat seberapa beratnya tubuh Kris. Terpaan cahaya oranye sore seolah memperjelas rona kemerahan akibat kelelahan di wajah Sooman yang kini berada dibawah Kris.

**Glek..**

Mendadak pikiran-pikiran kotor menghiasi alam bawah sadar Kris, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menodai kekasihnya yang masih polos. Jujur saja, selama dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukan 'kontak fisik' selain sebatas berpelukan dan cipika-cipiki.

Berulangkali Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Sungguh dirinya begitu terlena saat melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang berada dibawahnya sekarang. Kelopak mata yang sayu akibat kelelahan, deru nafas yang masih tersengal, rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi chubby miliknya serta surai hitam maupun wajah yang basahh oleh air, rawrr.. benar-benar sexy dan ehm.. menggairahkan.

"Ada apa, Yifan?" Sooman menatap heran kearah Kris yang kini melamun memandangi wajahnya. Jujur dirinya merasa amat gugup saat melihat tatapan Kris yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Oh! Eum.. bukan apa-apa," Kris yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Secara tak sengaja pandangannya terarah ke matahari yang kini hampir terbenam, sungguh cantik dengan gradasi warna oranye yang begitu indah.

"Wow, indah sekali," gumam Sooman sesaat setelah dirinya ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris. Posisi mereka berdua kini tepat menghadap kearah matahari terbenam, dengan beralaskan sebuah tikar alami berupa pasir putih yang sangat lembut.

"Tapi keindahannya hanya sementara dan akan menghilang.."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sooman.

"..sedangkan 'keindahan' ahjussi permanen dan tak akan hilang,"

**Blusshh..**

Kedua pipi Sooman sontak menge-blussh saat mendengar gombalan kekasihnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam, sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah kekasih tamvannya sekarang. Kris yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli, sungguh ahjussinya kini terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

Tanpa berniat membuat kekasihnya lebih nge-blussh lagi, dengan perlahan Kris merangkul pundak kekasihnya dengan lengan kanannya. Setelahnya ia mendorong pelan kepala Sooman agar menyender pada bahu tegapnya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Sooman hanya menurut sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya.

Perlahan matahari sore mulai tenggelam, semilir angin berhembus perlahan. Keadaan keduanya yang sebelumnya basah kuyup kini mulai mengering, namun tentu saja rasa dingin tak terelakkan begitu saja. Kris semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh kekasihnya, berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dengan sang kekasih.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya saling menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dalam diam. Hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati rasa kerinduan mereka yang selama ini selalu bergejolak.

"Ehm.. Yifan, nanti kau masuk angin," celetuk Sooman tiba-tiba saat menyadari hari mulai gelap, begitu pula dengan angin yang kini bertambah kencang dan dingin. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua sakit dan masuk angin. Sooman tentu tak ingin kekasihnya sakit.

"Ayo pulang, ahjussi," ajak Kris sambil bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terhias oleh butiran pasir. Sooman mengangguk dan segera berdiri mengikuti langkah kaki Kris menuju mobil Sooman yang terparkir.

"Ahjussi, aku lapar. Apa sebaiknya kita makan dulu?" tanya Kris saat mereka berdua kini telah duduk di jok mobil. Dimana Sooman yang berada di kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Kris berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa masuk angin," kekeuh Sooman yang tetap menginginkan pulang ke gedung SM untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di dorm saja," sebenarnya Kris agak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Jelas saja, dirinya kan trauma kalau-kalau member EXO yang lainnya kembali menggoda kekasihnya seperti dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Ia jelas tahu kalau kekasihnya juga sedang lapar sekarang.

"Kau yakin, Yifan?" Sooman menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ya, akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan macam-macam,"

.

.

_Bukan perlakuan romantis yang kubutuhkan, cukup dengan perlakuan lembutmu sudah mewakili arti dari kata 'romantis'._

.

.

**Ceklek..**

"Hyung, kau sudah pul–" Suho yang awalnya mengira Kris akan pulang ke dorm sendirian kini hanya bisa mengaga saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya kini berada disamping Kris. Setelah cengo untuk beberapa saat, Suho segera berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua sembari menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Sooman sajangnim, akhirnya anda kembali berkunjung," ucap Suho sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Sooman yang melihatnya balas membungkuk hormat, namun belum sempat ia menjawab ucapan Suho,

"Sebaiknya ahjussi mandi dulu," Kris segera mendorong punggung kekasihnya menjauh dari Suho. Tentu saja dirinya tak akan membiarkan leader berwajah angelic itu menarik perhatian kekasihnya. Terserah saja mengatai dirinya posesif, karena memang itulah kenyataannya jika menyangkut masalah kekasihnya.

**Dok.. dok.. dok..**

"Hei! Siapa didalam? Cepat keluar!" Kris menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata terkunci. Sial, padahal kekasihnya harus mandi sesegera mungkin agar tak terserang masuk angin, begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri.

"DIULEK~ DICOLEK~ AUUK AHH! SAMBELTRASI~" Kris segera tahu siapa yang berada didalam kamar mandi saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah nyanyian abstrak. Sedangkan Sooman yang berada disampingnya sedang berpikir keras mengenai lagu tersebut, sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya tapi entah dimana.

**DOK.. DOK.. DOK..**

"HEH! CENDOL! GAGE NDANG METU!"teriak Kris sekali lagi sambil menggedor pintu dengan lebih brutal. Jangan tanya darimana dia bisa mengerti bahasa jawa. Remember! Kris itu bisa menguasai banyak bahasa, dan bahasa jawa kini akan menjadi salah satu diantaranya.

**Ceklek..**

"Lapo sih, Kri–eh.. Sooman ahjussi," Chanyeol yang sebelumnya akan membalas ucapan Kris, mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sooman.

"Senang bertemu anda, ahjussi," Chanyeol menyisir rambut basahhnya kebelakang dengan jemari tangannya, tak lupa ia juga memasang wajah se-cool mungkin sambil memamerkan abs miliknya mengingat dirinya kini hanya memakai sebuah boxer berhiaskan tulisan 'WOLF'.

"Cepat. Menyingkir. Dari. Sini." Kris menekan setiap kata-katanya sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Namun memang dasar Chanyeol tidak peka, ia malah merangkul pundak Sooman dengan begitu eratnya.

"Ehm.. Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau pakai baju dulu," ucap Sooman bijak sambil menyingkirkan lengan besar Chanyeol yang melingkari lehernya. Mendengar itu Chanyeol mengangguk senang dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah mengucap,

"Nanti kita main bersama ya, ahjussi," dengan bonus sebuah wink gagal dan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan. Sekarang ahjussi mandi saja," Sooman hanya mengangguk patuh saat melihat bagaimana bentuk ekspresi Kris sekarang, mengerikan. Hah, seharusnya mereka berdua memang tidak datang kemari.

"Akan kubawakan handuk dan baju ganti," ucap Kris sesaat setelah Sooman masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia menyuruh kekasihnya untuk mengunci pintunya terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambilkan baju dan handuk.

Tepat setelah Kris meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi, dua sosok makhluk berlainan warna kulit yang sebelumnya menguping dibalik tembok kini melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Keduanya nampak terkikik gaje sebelum akhirnya saling berebutan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci.

"Kkamjong! Menyingkir!" bisik Sehun sambil mendorong kencang kepala Kai dengan kedua tangannya agar tak menghalanginya mengintip.

"Aku juga ingin lihat!" bisik Kai sambil mendorong kepala Sehun balik. Keduanya terlihat saling mendorong dan berebut untuk mengintip. Hingga akhirnya celetukan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua,

"Kalau begitu gantian thaja," Kai yang mendengarnya sontak menjentikkan jarinya senang, terkadang maknae evil tersebut memang cerdik. Mereka berdua segera suit untuk menentukan siapa duluan yang akan mengintip.

"Yeah, aku duluan," Kai memandang senang pada jemari tangannya yang membentuk sebuah gunting. Sedangkan Sehun kini hanya mendengus sebal, padahal dirinya yang mengusulkan tapi kenapa malah kalah.

"Wow, Sooman ahjussi sangat sexy," bisik Kai saat dirinya kini mulai mengintip. Sehun yang mendengarnya malah semakin ingin gantian mengintip.

"Heh, gantian!" Sehun mendorong kepala Kai dan gantian mengintip.

"Sexy, kan?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang kini fokus mengintip. Sehun hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab, perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna serta ekspresi penuh rasa syukur,

"Kau benar, Thooman-hyung thangat thexy," jangan heran kenapa hanya Sehun yang memanggil Sooman dengan sebutan 'hyung', ia hanya tak mau menggunakan panggilan yang terdapat huruf 'S', apalagi dobel.

"Ayo, mengintip lagi," ajak Kai sambil memposisikan matanya agar bisa mengintip dengan angle yang tepat.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menyebar seluruh pakaian didalam lemarinya diatas ranjang miliknya. Rupanya ia sedang bingung memilih pakaian mana yang cocok untuk dikenakan kekasihnya, karena kebanyakan pakaian santainya itu tak berlengan. Tentu saja ia tak akan rela kekasihnya mengeksplose kulit mulusnya dihadapan teman-teman mesumnya.

"Gege, kau sedang mencari apa?" Tao yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya bersama Kris kini menatap bingung kearah tumpukan baju diatas kasur.

"Oh, ada Sooman ahjussi, aku sedang mencarikan pakaian ganti untuknya," jelas Kris tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Tao yang mendengarnya segera melangkah menuju lemarinya sendiri dan mengambil sebuah sweater miliknya.

"Kurasa ini cocok untuk Sooman ahjussi," tawar Tao sambil menjembreng (?) sweater biru yang terlihat lembut dengan gambar kepala panda besar yang berada dibagian depannya. Kris terlihat memandangnya ragu, namun Tao segera menambahkan,

"Malam ini sangat dingin, ge. Sooman ahjussi pasti akan merasa hangat," dan Tao tersenyum saat Kris akhirnya menerima sweater tersebut. Setelah mengambil handuk miliknya, Kris segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menyerahkan handuk beserta sweater pinjaman Tao.

Dan Kris sama sekali tak menyadari senyuman Tao yang kini berubah menjadi seringaian panda,

"Hihihi~ aku tak akan mencucinya, aroma tubuh Sooman ahjussi pasti akan menempel~"

.

.

_Meski banyak yang tergoda oleh tubuhku, namun tubuhku tetaplah milikmu seutuhnya._

.

.

**Puk..**

"Giliranmu masih lama, Cadel!" Kai menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras, dirinya kan sedang asik mengintip keindahan dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

**Buk..**

Kali ini tepukan di pundak Kai dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat Kai mengaduh kesakitan sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dengan memasang tampang marah,

"Giliranmu nanti, Cade–ehh.. Kris-hyung, ehehe," Kai sontak mengganti tampang marahnya dengan cengiran yang dibuat supaya terlihat sepolos mungkin. Berharap bahwa jelmaan naga ber-background api dibelakangnya segera mengampuninya dan membiarkannya lepas.

Sial! Tega sekali Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian!

"A-aku hanya mencari lalat piaraanku yang hilang, hyung~" Kai melancarkan jurus bbuing-bbuing absurdnya kearah Kris. Namun bukannya terenyuh, aura api Kris malah semakin berkobar. Oh, tidak! Kai benar-benar ingin kekuatan teleportasinya menjadi nyata sekarang.

"Hyung, ampuni ak–UWAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Seluruh member kini telah berkumpul di ruang makan, dengan seluruh masakan lezat di meja makan yang merupakan hidangan kolaborasi antara Kyungsoo dan Lay. Seluruh kursi telah terisi sepenuhnya oleh ke-duabelas member EXO. Namun Kris sengaja menambahkan satu kursi untuk kekasihnya yang kini sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Memang Kris sengaja menyuruh kekasihnya untuk diam disana sampai makan malam siap, agar member yang lain tak menggodanya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kai?" tanya Xiumin saat mendapati wujud Kai yang terlihat abstrak sekarang, lihat saja rambutnya yang acak-acakkan dengan plester yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Kai yang hampir saja menjawab, sontak menelan kembali ucapannya saat sepasang mata menatap tajam kearahnya.

Sehun melirik Kai dan Kris secara bergantian, bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah juga karena meninggalkan bestprend-nya begitu saja hingga menjadi mangsa sesosok naga.

"Lho, Kris-ge.. dimana Sooman ahjussi?" celetukan Tao barusan sontak membuat seluruh member yang belum mengetahui keberadaan Sooman segera menatapnya kaget sekaligus gembira, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Kris akan mengijinkan kekasihnya untuk datang kemari lagi.

"Ahjussi disini, apa makanan sudah siap?" sontak seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sesosok tubuh mungil dengan balutan sweater yang kebesaran didepan mereka. Beragam bentuk ekspresi menghiasi wajah mereka, ada yang cengo, ngiler, mupeng, 'lapar', methum (ini pasti Sehun), tersepona, dan seterusnya.

Sungguh, Sooman terlihat sangat rawrr.. Lihat saja lengan dari sweater yang panjang sehingga membungkus seluruh lengannya hingga hanya menyisakan ujung jemari lentiknya, pundak mulus nan putihnya juga terekspos, serta gambar kepala panda dibagian depannya yang menambah kesan imuts.

"Sooman sajangnim, mari kita makan bersama." –Suho.

"Ahjussi, mari ke dapur. Akan kumasakkan makanan favorit anda." –Kyungsoo.

"Thooman-hyung, mau kuthuapi?" –Thehun.

"Siapa kakek itu? Tapi dia tampan." –Lay.

"Aku tak akan mencucinya." –Tao.

"Ahjussi, mau belajar aegyo bersamaku?" –Luhan.

"Kita berdua memiliki pipi yang chubby, ahjussi." –Xiumin.

"Ahjussi, jadi main denganku, kan?" –Chanyeol.

"Andalah makhluk Tuhan~ yang tercipta~ yang paling sexy~" –Chen.

"Mata sipit anda begitu menggoda~" –Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi, sini duduk dipangkuanku," –Kai.

"SHUT UP YOUR PERVERT MOUTH!" –Kris.

Sontak semua pandangan ngeri langsung terarah pada Kris yang kini terlihat uring-uringan. Tatapan tajamnya kini ia bagikan merata ke seluruh member EXO, dan tatapan yang paling mengerikan khusus ia tujukan pada sang pembicara terakhir, Kai.

"Ayo, ahjussi.. Kita makan di balkon saja," Kris segera melangkah menuju balkon dengan dua piring makanan di tangannya, Sooman hanya mengangguk menurut mengikuti Kris setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pamit kearah member EXO lainnya.

"Ck! Mereka itu memang gila," rutuk Kris sembari melahap makanan di piringnya. Saat ini dirinya dan kekasihnya tengah duduk lesehan menikmati makan malam di balkon, menikmati langit malam yang terlihat indah berkerlap-kerlip. Sebenarnya bisa saja dirinya membawa Sooman untuk makan di kamar, tapi tentu saja ia tak akan melakukannya mengingat hubungan mereka belum resmi sepenuhnya.

"Haha.. sudahlah, Yifan. Mereka lucu," Sooman menanggapi ucapan Kris dengan gurauan. Jujur saja ia tak ingin membuat hubungan Kris dengan teman-temannya menjadi buruk akibat dirinya.

"Tapi mereka menyebalkan, ahjussi," Kris meletakkan piringnya di atas lantai dengan cukup keras. Raut wajahnya masih kesal sangat.

"Yang terpenting aku hanya mencintaimu, Yifan," Sooman menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya kearah Kris. Melihat itu Kris ikut tersenyum, ia selalu percaya dengan perkataan ahjussi tercayangnya.

"Lihat ahjussi! Ada bintang jatuh!" Sooman ikut mendongak kearah pandangan Kris, dan benar saja kedua matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah bintang jatuh.

"Ayo, kita membuat permohonan, ahjussi," ajak Kris pada dirinya.

"Itu hanya mitos, Yifan," elak Sooman yang tak mempercayai permohonan pada bintang jatuh.

"Hanya mencoba, siapa tahu jadi kenyataan," kekeuh Kris yang pada akhirnya membuat Sooman lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut. Keduanya segera memejamkan kelopak mata masing-masing, mengucapkan sebuah permohonan dalam hati.

Perlahan Sooman mulai membuka kelopak matanya kembali setelah selesai mengucapkan permohonannya. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyuman kekasihnya.

"Ahjussi.." panggil Kris dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup.

"..mungkin aku memang tidak romantis," lanjut Kris yang membuat Sooman mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Kris?

"Aku hanya ingin ahjussi tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai ahjussi.."

Kris meraih telapak tangan Sooman dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"..dan ingin membuktikannya dengan ini," Kris tepat menaruh sebuah benda mungil berbentuk lingkaran di telapak tangan Sooman. Kris nampak was-was saat melihat kekasihnya yang hanya terdiam tanpa memberi respon apapun.

"Ahjussi, maafkan aku. Aku lupa membeli wadahnya, dan maaf aku tidak melakukannya di tempat yang roman–"

**Srot..**

Ucapan Kris mendadak terpotong saat mendengar suara srott-an yang terdengar dari hidung Sooman, lengkap dengan cairan bening yang mengiringinya. Kris gelagapan saat melihatnya, apalagi cairan bening juga terlihat mengalir dari kedua mata Sooman.

"Ahjussi, maaf–"

"Yifan, kau–sroot! serius dengan ini? sroot!" tanya Sooman terbata disela-sela tangis harunya sambil memandangi cincin yang terlihat simple namun elegant di telapak tangannya.

"Tentu, keluarga sudah merestui hubungan kita. Mereka bilang lebih cepat lebih baik," kedua telapak tangan Kris menangkup pipi Sooman, dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dengan jempolnya.

"Dan yang akan tahu nantinya hanya keluarga kita dan seluruh orang-orang SM. Hingga sampai aku vakum dari dunia keartisan, akan kupublikasikan hubungan kita," jelas Kris panjang lebar, yang membuat tangis haru Sooman semakin pecah.

Sungguh dirinya tak peduli bahwa Kris kini tengah melamarnya dengan cara maupun tempat yang sama sekali tak romantis. Duduk berdua lesehan di balkon dorm, masakan yang bukan berasal dari koki resto terkenal, dan cara memberi cincin yang seperti memberi sebuah permen. Sungguh, dirinya sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah rasa bahagia yang meluap amat sangat.

"Ahjussi mau kan menikah denganku? Menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" tanya Kris lembut sambil menatap dalam manik mata kekasihnya. Sooman mengangguk perlahan, yang membuat senyum Kris mengembang dengan sangat lebar. Sungguh dirinya sudah tak sabar menanti hari dimana mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami nantinya.

Suasana dan posisi yang sepertinya sangat mendukung, membuat Kris secara perlahan kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sooman. Menyadari hal itu, Sooman segera menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Deru nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Kris sedikit memiringkan posisi kepalanya, dengan tangan kanannya yang kini beralih turun untuk meraih dagu Sooman sedangkan tangan kirinya menuntun tangan Sooman untuk melingkari lehernya.

Dan jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update juga :D Maafkan saya karena gak bisa bales ripiunya satu-satu. Ini aja ngetiknya sambil nyolong-nyolong waktu. Hoaaa.. lebaran sebentar lagi :D Saya mau minta maaf ya buat semua readers dan juga buat om Sooman beserta seluruh member EXO gegara saya nistain wkwkwk :D

Wahaha, ternyata rata-rata pada geli baca pendeskripsiannya Sooman ahjussi :p dan ada juga yang malah ngeship KrisMan eheheh. Yup, saya emang Soomania, suka Sooman ahjussi dipasangin dengan siapapun. KiMin (KibumxSooman) saya lagi mikirin alurnya kok :D Sooman emang perhatian sama anak-anak didiknyaaa :D sayang banget sekarang Sooman ahjussi lagi hiatus, digantiin Youngmin buat sementara huhuhu. Wahahaha, ada yang tega baca fic KrisMan rated M kah? Huahuahua~

Terimakasih untuk semua readers :* mumumu~ #tebar foto KrisMan moment.


End file.
